The Babysitter
by idccio
Summary: By strange circumstances Mike is forced to babysit the daughter of a drug dealer. The drug dealer part bothers him less than the 'baby' part. Will he survive an entire day alone with a kid? He seriously doubts it.


**Okay so this will sound very stephenie meyer but its actually a part of a dream and was mostly inspired by the story safe house by ghostwriter62 (that mike/jessie relationship made me swoon hah).**

 **I didnt even read it over again bc i just wrote it out to finally get it out of my head so please excuse any writing errors grammar or spelling haha**

 **I'm probably gonna write another part or two bc its a shitty place to stop at, right? :D thats it, i think.. enjoy and tell me what you think :)**

* * *

Leyla Polat was the girl Mike had met on a very boring, non-undercover job. After casually dating her for 2 weeks or so, he coincidentally found out that she knew Robert Castillo, a very dangerous dealer, who the FBI and the DEA were trying to arrest for 3 years. At this point, a few agents had already tried to get under as partners, or romantic interests, but Castillo was discovered to be extremely difficult to get close to, as he was very suspicious of who to trust. Mike took advantage of the fact that Leyla already knew of his job (due to their first meeting) and was already in a position that was comparatively close to Castillo. So he did the first thing that came to his mind; he asked her to get as close to Castillo as she could, in the hopes of actually arresting him this time.

So all that resulted in him now talking to a very desperate Leyla on the phone, who was trying to persuade him to take over her job of babysitting Castillo's 3-year-old daughter."Please, Mike. I really need to study for this exam, it's important. And you know I havent been able to get much work done because of her."

"I _know_ , but I'm working too."

"You're the only reason I'm doing this in the first place!" she argued, and it was true. Besides the money, he was responsible of her juggling not only college, an internship with a lawyer, but also a drug dealer and his 3-year-old.

"Wha- I didn't ask you to babysit his daughter!" Mike stuttered anyway.

" _No_ , but you asked me to get as close to him as I can, so it was a little hard to refuse his request. You know he would've shut off on me imidiately if I'd said no."

"..Just this sunday?"

"Just sunday. Andmondaymorning please?"

"Monday morning?"

"Until after I'm done with my exam and then I'll get her."

Mike hesitated. He kind of was the reason she had to do this. But he really didn't get along with children at all. And he never had to deal with them alone either. It was only ever holding his baby cousin for a picture, or keeping an eye on the neighbor's kid for 5 minutes. At the end he didn't really have much of a choice, really. He needed her to get close to this man, she was the only contact they had to him at all. He questioned his ability to take care of a child on his own.

"Fine. I'll do it." He really didn't have a choice. And in the worst case, he could always just ask any of the others for help.

"Yesss. Thanks babe. I'll drop her off tomorrow morning. Love ya!"

"Love you too." he sighed and hung up.

* * *

The doorbell rang at lunchtime on sunday.

"Mike! It's your girlfriend!" Paige shouted up the stairs with a dark undertone in her voice. She still hadn't accepted the fact that Leyla knew all bout Mike's job and Graceland.

Mike went down the stairs, in no hurry to get to the front door. "Heyyy." he said, trying to sound excited, even though he was sure Leyla could see right through his huge grin. "Hello. Mike, this is Emma. Emma, this is my friend Mike, he's going to watch you today, alright?" Leyla explained to the little button eyed girl clutching her hand.

"Hello Emma, it's nice to meet you." Mike said, adopting the soft, sweet voice Leyla used to talk to Emma. He crouched down to their level and held out his hand for her to shake. Emma glanced quickly at Leyla, who nodded encouragingly at her, before slowly gripping and shaking his hand. Leyla grinned at his awkwardness before standing up to her full height again. She picked up the duffel bag near her feet and gave it to him. "There's anything she might need." she said before leaning in to quickly peck his lips.

"Is there anything else I need to know?" he asked in a panic, knowing that she was intending to leave now.

"Not really. Just call me if you wanna know anything." she said and rubbed Emmas head. "Bye-Bye, Emma! I'll see you tommorow!" she then said cheerfully, and waved at Mike before leaving.

Mike was left alone with a tiny brown haired, button nosed girl, whose eyes seemed to get bigger and bigger until they filled to the brim. Her rosy little lips turned into a pout and began to quiver slightly. Mike's nervousness transformed into full out panic and he was sure that Emma would begin to sob any minute, and he'd have no choice left but to run after Leyla and tell her he couldn't do it.

"Hey, hey, it's okay. She'll be back tomorrow, i promise!" he was still crouching, so their eyes were at the same level. Her teary eyes scared him more than they broke his heart. "We're going to have a lot of f- oh no please-" the first few tears were already escaping and the little sniffles were getting louder and louder. Mike hesitantly put his hands out to her and she surprised him by readily jumping into his arms. "Don't cry, we'll have a lot of fun today and when Leyla comes back tomorrow we can celebrate-that we all survived this day" he added under his breath. He rubbed slow circles on her small back until her crying slowed down and eventually stopped.

He picked her up and went into the house. "It's about lunchtime now, are you hungry?" he asked her. Emma picked her head off of his shoulder, where she had buried it, and nodded. "Okay. So, what do you wanna eat?" he asked her, inwardly cringing about his awkwardness. He sat her down on the counter in the kitchen and opened the fridge to look through it.

"Pop tarts?" she said hesitantly. Mike rummaged through the cupboards looking for anything he could give her to eat.

"We don't have any Pop tarts, I'm sorry." he told her. "What about a sandwich?" he asked, already taking out anything he needed to prepare a sandwich. Emma nodded her head. After Mike prepared a quick sandwich for the both of them, he picked her up off the counter and went with her to the table, where he sat her down. Emma began to eat her sandwich and Mike followed, eyeing her while he chewed. Just as he was about to attempt some kind of small talk, the front door opened loudly, and Briggs' and Johnny's voices could be heard through the house. They came into the kitchen but stopped abruptly when they saw the small child sitting opposite Mike.

"...Mike? Who is this?" Briggs asked slowly.


End file.
